


Love Run

by MagnusTesla



Category: Naruto
Genre: 90 Mins To Gift, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Found Family, Hugs, M/M, No Beta: We Die Like Ninja, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Umino Iruka, Shapeshifting, Short & Sweet, Umino Hours Discord Server 90 Minutes To Gift Exchange, Vampire Kakashi, Vampires, Werewolf Iruka, Werewolf Naruto, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Written for The Umino Hours discord server event for Halloween; 90 Mins To Gift.Iruka and Kakashi take a young Naruto on their annual hunt and run through the forest on Halloween night.He loves this, the adrenaline fuelled chase on Halloween, the day when the barrier between worlds, between life and death, is at it’s thinnest and he can feel the presence of his ancestors and long lost pack mates.He looses a howl and digs deep, pushing his body harder, leaping high over a fallen tree at the last moment and laughing in his mind at the following snarl and splintering of wood.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Halloween Edition





	Love Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulcanhighblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanhighblood/gifts).



> A sweet little fic for you Vulcan! I know you like found family, and I hope that this okay and you enjoy! ♡
> 
> My keyword and colour I had to include were: hungry, and red.

The wind whips through Iruka’s fur as he races through the forest, the sound of twigs snapping close behind. He loves this, the adrenaline fuelled chase on Halloween, the day when the barrier between worlds, between life and death, is at it’s thinnest and he can feel the presence of his ancestors and long lost pack mates. 

He looses a howl and digs deep, pushing his body harder, leaping high over a fallen tree at the last moment and laughing in his mind at the following snarl and splintering of wood. Naruto is still as clumsy as ever, all brute strength and no finesse despite the lengths Iruka had gone to to try and teach the young wolf how to be light-footed and agile in his furred skin.

Two years have passed since the day that Iruka and Kakashi found a young Naruto wandering the forest alone, stuck in his wolf form, his fur matted with old red blood, feral and frightened and so very hungry. The boy been nothing but a bag of bones and all too keen to try taking Iruka’s hand off when he’d tried to approach him. That was until Iruka had mentioned feeding the pup, a promise of taking him into town for ramen with extra chasu, if only he would let Iruka help him shift back. It had been the perfect ice breaker— who would’ve guessed that it had been Naruto’s favourite food— and without knowing at the time, had immediately formed a bond between the two.

Jaws playfully snap at his legs, and Iruka is unable to dodge before suddenly a blur of blonde fur barrels into him, tumbling them both through the underbrush. A cloud of fur and dirt gets kicked up as they playfully nip at one another, but then Naruto gets too excited, a little too rough with his teeth, drawing blood, making Iruka yelp.

Iruka doesn’t get a chance to put his pup in his place because then he looks up to find him being held by the scruff of his neck, ears laid flat against his head and tail curled between his legs, looking every bit the scolded puppy.

“Naruto, how many times… your teeth are _sharp_ ,” Kakashi says, lowering the young wolf to the floor, fixing him with a disapproving glare.

Naruto wines, thin and high pitched, then pads over to Iruka, pressing his nose into Iruka’s fur before he sets about washing Iruka’s face. Iruka tries to pull away but Naruto is persistent, so he lays his head down on top of his paws and lets Naruto clean away the blood from behind his ear where sharp teeth had broken the skin.

“Okay, okay, I think that’s enough.” Kakashi crouches beside them, running his fingers through Iruka’s fur. “I don’t think your Papa needed a bath,” he says, grinning, long fangs peeking over his lips.

Iruka turns his head, looking up at his vampire lover, then pounces, knocking him to the ground as he nuzzles into Kakashi’s neck, taking in his scent— the smell of iron and ozone, and well worn books; the smell of pack, of home. The need to run, to hunt, dwindles alongside the strong desire to be back at home with his family, to curl up together in the warmth and safety of their den. He licks Kakashi’s face, a low rumble of contentment sounding in his chest when Kakashi gently rakes his fingers across the top of Iruka’s snout, then presses a kiss to his snout.

“Ewwwwwww, Dad, Papa, bleugh you’re gross.” Naruto sits on the forest floor, uncaring of his nudity, pulling a face and poking his tongue out. “Can we go now? I’m hungryyyy.” As if on cue, his stomach grumbles loudly, the gurgling sound making him giggle.

“I could eat,” Kakashi says. “What about you, Koi? Call it a night and I’ll nip out to grab ramen while you and Naruto have a bath?”

Cocking his head to one side, Iruka looks sideways, gaze fixed on an unseen point in the trees. He’d planned on making his annual trip to where is parents are buried; an unmarked grave deep in the forest, beneath a giant oak tree where they’d been laid to rest. A low whine spills from his throat, and as if to answer, the wind picks up, swirls around the three of them, gently caressing his fur in what feels like understanding. Among the trees, two canine forms come into view, and then, just like that, they vanish like smoke on the wind.

With ease, he slips into his human skin, hugging both Kakashi and Naruto tightly. Once he’d been lost, a lone wolf with no pack, all alone in the world and so angry at the hand he’d been dealt. But here, like this, clutching his pack, his family, Iruka’s heart feels so full, no longer the broken and jagged pieces it had once been.

“Yeah, and then it’s bed for you Naru. It’s already way past your bedtime,” Iruka says, pressing a kid to the top of his wild, blonde hair.

Naruto pouts, complaining, “but it’s the weekend and Sasuke’s parents let him stay up late. I’m six now and I’m getting all grown up! That means I get to stay up late!”

It’s said with as much seriousness as a six year old can muster, and the resounding snickering from Kakashi has Iruka trying to keep a straight face as he says, “You are growing up, but even big boys need their sleep. How about we get bathed while Dad goes out and gets ramen, and then make a blanket fort so we can cuddle and watch Home together, hmm?”

Naruto woops loudly, fisting pumping the air. “Yes! I love Oh! He’s so good at dancing like me!”

“You sure are, kiddo,” Kakashi says, ruffling his hair. “Race you back.” And with that the vampire vanishes in a blur.

Iruka laughs, a sly grin spreading across his face. “Oh no you don’t. C’mon Naru, I know a short cut back.”

They take off running on two legs, both laughing breathlessly, and then leap across another fallen tree, shifting mid-air, landing softly on all four paws. Iruka lets loose a long howl, Naruto joining in the chorus, and then, the race is on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. Let me know your thoughts below! I encourage all comments, even if it's short, keyboard smashing/flailing or emojis.
> 
> Add me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr.](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
